


Stronger than ever

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Garrean (Garrick Ollivander/Florean Fortescue) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yep.
Relationships: Florean Fortescue/Garrick Ollivander
Series: Garrean (Garrick Ollivander/Florean Fortescue) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094009





	Stronger than ever

Our story starts in Remus Lupin's house where his good friend Florean Fortescue has been staying since Greyback scratched him in a failed attempt to protect his boyfriend, Garrick Ollivander. Remus has been helping him adjust to his new life as a werewolf.

Remus beamed, "Looking good, my friend. You completed that lap of the garden and house in record time."

Florean said, "It's all thanks to you."

Remus shook his head. "Not quite. It takes some guts to stand up for someone you love despite the possible negative outcomes and you faced one of the most feared werewolves that has ever existed to protect your boyfriend. That took great strength, but coming to me for help and accepting that you can't fix all of life's greatest problems by yourself took even greater strength. Not to mention how much strength you've shown these past few days because you want to rescue your boyfriend from the clutches of the greatest dark wizard of our time and the very werewolf who scratched you."

Florean asked, "Tell me, who taught you how to be so wise?"

Remus merely smirked. "Someone I love."

Florean raised an eyebrow. "Ah, if you love someone as much as I love Gary then that's one very lucky person indeed!"

Remus laughed. "Oh trust me, he reminds me of that every day."

Florean smiled. "Now if you believe I'm ready, can we go rescue my boyfriend already?"

Remus grinned. "You're beyond ready, let's go get him."


End file.
